Umineko no Naku Koro ni Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style is adapted from the Wikipedia: Manual of Style and the Aselia: MoS. These are the general guidelines to regulate the quality of this Wiki's articles. General Writing Guidelines Language All articles will be written in American English. Writing should be clear and concise, without any sort of confusing language. All sentences and phrases should have proper spelling and grammar; if necessary, use a spell-checker to check your writing before publishing it. Some terminology introduced in the game is permitted. However, fan terms such as "Beatroll" or "troll" are not acceptable. Writing Style All articles should be written in a third-person format; as of such, the words "I", "you," and "we" should never be used on an article, unless it is in a quote. All articles should be written without bias or favoritism. Any sort of information presented in such a way will be reverted without question. Also, avoid using parentheticals, or words within parenthesis. Information can usually be written in a way so that usage of parenthesis is unnecessary. Furthermore, ampersands (&) should never be used in an article, unless they are for a template or are for coding. Ellipses (...) should not be used on an article, unless it is in a quote. Raw numbers (2, 2nd) should be avoided unless it is in a date, such as September 8, 2009. Numbers should be typed out, so "2" and "2nd" would be "two" and "second". Failure to do so will result in the edit being rollbacked. Spoilers and Speculation As an encyclopedic website, there will be unmarked spoilers on this Wiki, regardless of whether or not the information is new. Article Organization Titles and Article Headers All titles should use the full name of the article subject. Linking All pages linking to another page inside a Wikia should use the proper inter-Wiki link. Any link that fails to do so will be changed. External links should only be used to link to websites that are not part of the Wikimedia Foundation. Pages only need to be linked once in an article; if a character's name appears more than once on the article, the first one should be linked, while the others are left blank, or un-linked. Categories All pages should be placed into their proper categories. Categories should not be very specific, nor should it be very vague. See this for the full list of existing categories. Content Articles Characters Relationships Profile Appearance Personality Role in the Story Magical Abilities Trivia Gallery The Relationships section describes the ties between the different characters, for example, sister, father, aunt, enemy, or witch guardian. If the character has an in-game Profile, it should be added here. The Appearance section details the character's physical appearance. The Personality section deals with the character's personality traits. The character's Role in the Story should be placed here, with different sub-sections for each EP. If the characters has Magicial Abilities, list them there as well. The Trivia section talks about interesting information that would not be noticed by normal observation. Images Quality If possible, all images should be in high quality. Any low-quality image that is either placed onto an article or is not used will be deleted. Unused images and duplicate images will be deleted and replaced on articles. Uploading "useless" or unnecessary images will result in the image's deletion and a warning. Do not upload multiple versions of a PS3 sprite; only one is necessary. Galleries All galleries have a size of 150 pixels, no exceptions. Images that appear elsewhere on the article should not be placed on the gallery. Infoboxes All images in the character infoboxes should be the PS3 sprite, if possible. If there is no PS3 sprite for that character, use the available image. Proper Attribution Any image that you did not create yourself should be properly attributed. Photographs of Bakugan that you found on another blog should be credited to the owner of the blog. Image Usage Any image that is uploaded by somebody onto the Wiki can be used by anyone else without permission of the original uploader. Image Naming Images should be properly named based on who or what is in the picture. This makes it easier to search for images in the Wiki. Theme The wiki should generally have a gold dark mode theme. *Headers - #ea9a29 *Links - #ea9a29 *Buttons - #970a1d *Content Background - #271f21 Category:Organization Category:Policy